A Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: There are memories of the past, and memories made along the way. Sad, happy, remembered, forgotten; all in all, there are memories. Various Pairings R
1. Chapitre 1: Reach

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

_You guys know the pretty cover art drawings before every chapter, with the chapter number and title listed on them? Well, I always love looking at them, and wondered what the story is behind of them so....wala! Each chapter of this story is a oneshot/drabble dedicated to each chapter cover art of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle. Angsty, depressing, uplifting, cheery, funny, silly, crack, romantic, heartwarming....all genres! However I interpret a picture when I look at it._

_Whew, for some of these it is going to be very easy, and others will be difficult.....and there will be quite a lot of chapters, because there are quite a lot of Tsubasa Chapters.....wish me luck! And your reviews will really inspire me and help me out! If you have any ideas for certain pictures, please do tell!_

_One other thing, real quick. The first title (ex. Chaptire 1. The World of Beginnings) is the original chapter title that appeared in the book, and the second chapter (ex. Reach) is my title for the oneshot. Okay, I'm done rambling!_

**I can't find an online picture of this cover art picture! At least not the one from the english release of the book. The one I used was a close-up of Sakura and Syaoran's hands really close to touching at the fingertips, but not quite close together enough.**

* * *

**Chaptire 1. The World of Beginnings**

**_Reach_**

Sakura was – and had always been – in a place just outside his reach. She was the princess of a country, and he was a commoner, it was as simple as that.

He could reach his hand out to catch hers, he could lean out as far as possible, but he couldn't span the distance that separated them. Sometimes though, the distance felt smaller, and their hands were only a breath away….and something happened that reminded him that the breath's distance – no matter how small it seemed, and how close he thought they were - would never close.

He wanted to reach her – so, so bad – and she wanted to reach him too. The two were desperate to touch, to feel the other's presence and catch the hand of the one they loved but –

- They would always be only a breath's distance away.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Back

_This one was kind of hard....I couldn't think of anything for a while. Please R&R! __This one takes place only shortly before Sakura loses her memories._

**Here is the link for this cover art picture: **http : // www . onemanga . com/Tsubasa_Reservoir_Chronicle/2/01/

* * *

**Chapitre 2. The Price of Memory**

**_Back to Back_**

Everyone had a different path to tread, and sometimes they went in different directions.

Sakura faced one direction, and Syaoran faced the other. While their paths had crossed for some time, she always felt uneasiness when she realized his path might take him far from her.

At this moment in time, the two children – because really, that's what they were; young and ignorant to the troubles of the world – stood stationary. Back to back, they stood, facing opposite ends of the earth, ready to head out on different journeys to different destinations.

For some time now - during their childhood - she had ignored this thought, and kept her fear hidden. It was when his father had passed away - the cause the very work he loved and had devoted himself to – and he himself had taken the empty spot. She had felt him slip away, not far, but far enough to startle her.

He was moving in a direction her path did not go, and she was frightened. Frightened that her childhood friend – the one she _loved_ – would disappear to some place she couldn't follow.

And that was something she **never** wanted to happen. But for now, they stood still in time, neither moving forward. And though she knew it couldn't last, and someday – near or far – something would happen that would cause them to be forced apart, she kept this time together and these memories in her heart.

But the fear didn't disappear no matter how much she hid it.

The two stood back to back – facing different directions and about to tread separate paths.


	3. Chapitre 3: Worth It

_If it's not too much trouble, could you please review? I would like to know how I'm doing, and since I'm using this story just to practice writing and improve my skills I would like constructive critism! Is this challenge idea I've thought up for myself interesting? I would like to know!_

**Link for this chapter cover art: http:// www . onemanga . com/Tsubasa_Reservoir_Chronicles/3/01/ **(the chapter title was translated differently on this site)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3. The Wings of Hitsuzen**

**_Worth It_**

Six-year-old Syaoran stared up at the stairs he and Sakura were climbing, wondering how much longer they had to go. Come to think of it, he had no clue where the young princess was taking him.

"_I have something I want to show you!"_

That was all she had said, and so the two were now making their way up to the roof of one of the Castle towers. Syaoran wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get tired, and he wondered how Sakura could have managed to get so far ahead of him.

"Almost there!" she called, and in another minute she was out of sight.

"Ah!" He began to speed up, but his foot caught on one of the steps. Syaoran caught himself before he fell hard onto the stairs, and he heard a worried voice above him call out his name.

Glancing straight up he saw Sakura lying on her stomach, hanging over the edge of the roof above him. "Syaoran, are you okay?!" He nodded, and she smiled widely. "Good! Just wait a moment, okay." He nodded again, and once again the young girl disappeared.

Syaoran heard her footsteps, then a loud flapping sound that sounded like wings. A shadow passed over him; when he looked up, his eyes widened and he let out a gasp of surprise.

Hundreds of white birds were flying above him, feathers dropping down from the sky to land in his hair. Sakura's smiling face appeared again on the ledge above, and he heard her laugh.

"Isn't it amazing?!"

"….yes," Syaoran said, a small smile twisting the corners of his mouth upward as he watched the birds race across the blue sky.

"I love birds!" he heard her exclaim, and he nodded his head, glancing up at her. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth wide open in a smile as she laughed and spread her arms out as if she too would take off flying into the sky; feathers surrounded her as they fell to the ground.

Sakura opened her eyes and caught his gaze. "Was it worth the trip?" she asked, her smile still threatening to split her face in two, and the young boy nodded his head.

Definitely.


	4. Chapitre 4: Determination

**Link for this chapter cover art: **http:// www . onemanga . com/Tsubasa_Reservoir_Chronicles/4/01/

* * *

**Chapitre 4. The Strength to Fight**

**_Determination_**

"_Syaoran, your price is…your relationship."_

For a moment – a brief second – he almost couldn't bring himself to say 'yes.' His…relationship with Sakura? How could he bare to give that up? How could he stand it if she looked at him, and didn't know who he was?

Sakura was the shining beacon of light in his life, his most important person and his treasured friend. She had shared her light with him, so what would he do if she took it back?

It would hurt worse than any wound he could experience.

But then, he came back to his senses.

Sakura was a bright and shining person; there was no doubt that she would share her light with someone she didn't know – after all, that's what she had done with him in the first place.

And no matter the pain it would cause him, Sakura was his most important person, so he looked straight at the witch and said:

"_Let's go. I will _**not **_let Sakura die!"_

And he meant it.


	5. Chapitre 5: Gratitude

_Please R&R!!_

**Link for this chapter cover art: **http:// www . onemanga . com/Tsubasa_Reservoir_Chronicles/5/01/

* * *

**Chapitre 5. The Instant of Awakening**

**_Gratitude_**

"The princess wants me to come to the castle square today." Fujitaka turned his head to watch as his young son entered their small home.

"Did she tell you why?" Syaoran shook his head, and his adoptive father smiled. "I think you'll find out when we get there."

--

"Wow….Look at all the people!" Syaoran gasped as the two caught sight of the large crowd gathered in front of the castle. All around them, the people of the Country of Clow stood in the castle square, talking excitedly.

Fujitaka laughed, and bent down next to the young boy. "Today is a holiday in this country."

"…really?" Syaoran asked, glancing at this father. "What for?"

"Do you remember the holiday 'Thanksgiving' in the last country we visited?" Syaoran nodded slowly. "This holiday is similar. It's a day when the citizens of Clow celebrate their good fortunes, their friends, their family, and the wonderful country they stay in."

There was a sound from the crowd closest to the castle, and an opening was cleared away. Fujitaka's eyes caught on something his young son couldn't see, and he smiled. "There is something worth watching up there; you should go closer."

Syaoran weaved through the crowd until he reached a spot where he could clearly see what was going on. Princess Sakura was walking from the castle, wearing a sash around her small form, and carrying something covered in a white sheet.

Sitting on her brown hair was a strange headpiece Syaoran had never seen before; it was covered it jewels that sparkled in the afternoon sun, and laced with ribbons that golden beads hung from, with a matching golden necklace. The outfit was beautiful and reminded him of pictures he had seen of traditional outfits for certain celebrations.

The young girl set down the object she was carrying, and pulled the sheet off to reveal a large cage with a small, blue bird sitting inside. The crowd clapped, and Syaoran wondered what was so special about the small animal. He watched as his childhood friend opened the cage door and reached her hand inside; the small bird hopped onto her bare arm, and chirped happily as she pulled it out of the cage.

Bringing her arm close to her mouth, she whispered something to the bird, and then thrust her arm towards the sky, the bird hopping off and taking flight. A loud cheer erupted through the horde of people as they watched the small blue bird disappear out of sight.

A hand was laid on Syaoran's shoulder, and he heard Fujitaka's voice say, "I forgot to add that there is something else very important that people celebrate on this day: Freedom. Do you understand the significance of letting the bird go?" The brown-haired boy nodded slowly; the bird was now free to fly, just as the people of the Country of Clow were because of the kind hearted ruler protecting them.

"Syaoran!" He looked over to see Sakura running towards him, her headdress jingling as she ran. "I'm so glad you came!"

"You…" Syaoran began, blushing slightly as his friend came to a stop right in front of him. "…look very pretty, Princess."

Sakura blushed, and a smile broke out on her face. "Really?!" Syaoran nodded, and she squealed happily. "Yay! That's makes me so happy!"

As Fujitaka congratulated the young princess on her performance, Syaoran thought of the things he had to be thankful of:

The kind Fujitaka-san taking him in, the wonderful countries he got to visit and see, the house he stayed in, the ruins that gave his father so much joy, the beautiful and amazing Country of Clow, and…

…a beautiful princess with a smile as bright as the sun.


End file.
